


The One Where Trixie Cries

by LadyDrace



Series: Junk Ficlets from Tumblr [41]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2291243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robinasnyder prompted: ""The One Where the Stripper Cries" Benny/Kevin ((Friends is still my favorite show ever, so this makes me 8 million types of happy))" for the Friends Episode Title meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Trixie Cries

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed.

“Look, Trixie-”

“My name isn’t actually Trixie,” she sobbed. “It’s Marla.”

Kevin patted her back awkwardly. “Right, okay. Look, Marla, it’s gonna be fine. My boyfriend will find that asshole and make him pay you back.”

Marla fixed him with a sad look. “No offense, sweetie, but you’re what, 17? Ronnie is a professional linebacker, what’s your little high school crush gonna do?”

“Well for one thing I’m 20, but it’s fine, I’m not offended, I got a baby face, I know. But my boyfriend? I’m sure he can make Ronnie reconsider his life choices.”

As if on cue, with impeccable timing, the door to the club swung open, and a meaty guy with an impressive shiner was pushed through it, stumbling and almost falling on his face.

“I believe you had somethin’ to say to the lady,” Benny drawled, and Marla stared at him.

“Screw you,” Ronnie spat at Benny, but that only got him a vice-like grip on the back of his neck.

“What was that? I don’t think I heard you right, son.”

Ronnie squirmed and winced in Benny’s grip, and finally turned his eyes to Marla. “I’m… sorry I called you a whore. And…  _ow!_  Okay, okay! And I’ll pay you back the money.”

Benny’s eyes narrowed. “…and?”

“And… argh, _jeez, man!_  And I’ll do my best to become a better person in the future, okay?!”

“That’s right. You will,” Benny said, finally letting Ronnie escape his bruising grip. “And if I hear you ain’t been followin’ up on that, I expect we’ll be seein’ each other again soon.”

Marla just watched it all, looking vaguely awestruck. “All right, I take it back.” She wiped her eyes and sent Kevin a weak smile. “Thank you so much. I bet this wasn’t what you came to a strip club for, huh?”

Kevin smiled back as Benny sat down next to them and wound his strong arm around Kevin’s shoulders.

“Ain’t no trouble. We were just here for a bachelor bash anyhow.” He smiled lovingly at Kevin. “Got my eye on somethin’ a little different these days.”

“Guess so,” Marla agreed, and Kevin tried very hard not to blush. And failed.

End.


End file.
